Voices
by goldenblade
Summary: As I walk through this jungle, I cannot help but feeling... like i'm hearing voices


**Hey guys! Okay, so this is an idea that's been floating in my head for quite a while now and well, I just had to write it, this is like a demonstration of a possible connection between Arnold (the silencer of nature) and the tribe of the green-eyes. Think of it as a possible element for The Jungle Movie. Hope you enjoy it this little one-shot!**

**Alright let's start!... oh but before that..**

**DISCLAMER: I don't own this awesome show! It belongs to the mastermind behind it named Craig Bartlett and to Nickelodeon.**

* * *

I don't know what's wrong with me… I just don't know.

One moment you're with your grandparents talking about how you're about to go on the adventure of a lifetime in search of your long-lost parents and the other you're in a jungle and you don't even know what's going on in your head anymore.

Perhaps I'm just hallucinating.

Maybe I ate something poisonous these last few days.

Perhaps someone's trying to mess with me.

…Or maybe I'm finally starting to lose what's left of my sanity.

For some of a few days now (or had it been a few weeks?) my friends and I have been walking through the dense greenery of the jungle in this foreign land called San Lorenzo, the same land my parents are in right now, the same land I told myself I would come to one day, and now here I am, thanks to that blessed essay contest which made go sleepless and restless several nights, not to mention sacrifice some of my studying time for tests, but hey, it was worth it… well. Still have to determine _that_ one.

My two companions don't seem too eager about walking through this treacherous green path either, but after all I had told them like a million times to leave this to me… but one of them simply wasn't going to leave me and the other one, well, the other one is just so stubborn she wouldn't take no for an answer, I wanted to handle this on my own, I didn't want my friends putting their lives in danger because of me, when I was supposed to be the only one risking his neck here, and yet…

Here I am, burdening my friends' shoulders _again _with something that they clearly shouldn't be worrying themselves about, this is my mission, my fight, right now they were supposed to be having fun with our classmates and teacher, having exciting tours of the distinct rivers and taking in the beautiful sights of this place, but instead of that here they are, scared, tired, restless, thirsty, hurt… Can't say there's much difference about me either.

It's my fault they're like this, I should've been more firm when I told them to turn around and go back but instead I just _let _them come with me, as if we're going to take a walk on the park or something.

This whole journey has not been the most pleasant I had, we're tired of walking, our feet are killing us, sweat is trickling down our whole bodies, our clothes are torn and we _still_ haven't found any sign of my parents _or _the green-eyes_, _not to mention that jerk of La Sombra is still on our tail, he could very well be spying on us right now, watching us from the trees or have some of his men waiting for us to fall into some kind of trap, just to get a much easier access onto the secret doors of the hidden city of the green-eyes, and I, like a fool, am just giving him a free entrance ticket.

Come to think of it, I wouldn't be surprised if we happen to be ambushed once we-… _if_ we find the city. Gotta' think of a plan in case it comes to that.

Still, I've got three things on my side that I sure _won't_ let him put his hands on: My father's journal, my friends and my golden green-eye medallion.

But, there's something weird that's been going on with me ever since I stepped a foot in this country…

Although I've got the map that dad drew on his journal, I haven't told my friends this but… the map isn't what's guiding me. The map is not the one telling me which turns and directions I take.

That takes me to my reason of having this… this… whatever it is.

Once I planted my short legs in this land I started hearing this weird… _noises_ in my head, they were hushed and seemed to have no sense in what they were saying. I told myself that it was just the excitement, that I was just probably losing myself in the clouds… but as the hours passed those noises started getting louder.

Louder _and_ clearer, it got worse when I escaped our camp and entered the jungle, I tried to ignore them, but then shortly after my best friend Gerald and my bully Helga joined me (against my objections) I found something that gave my search a brighter light.

A green-eyes medallion.

I Couldn't believe it. I just couldn't.

Destiny had been most likely on my side.

After finding the sacred object, those noises invaded my head once more, but now they weren't just hushed noises that were scrambling my head, now they sounded with a pattern, like someone talking, almost like trying to tell me something. Don't know why, but I felt like I could trust them, like they wanted to help me.

As I walk through this jungle, I cannot help but feeling… like I'm hearing voices.

Helga and Gerald don't know about it, and to be precise I don't plan on telling them, they'll probably just think I'm going out of my mind and try to talk me into returning to civilization, no chance that's happening, if they wanna turn back, then I'll be more than happy to agree, it's the best for them… but _I'm_ not leaving this jungle… not until I find my parents. And the reason for these strange voices in my head.

"_Turn right, Arnold" _they tell me.

There they are! Again! Telling me where to go, what direction I have to take! But, just as it says it, I quickly obey it, turn right as they told me (although I don't know who _they _are).

Me and my friends see a new path of greenery, this one seeming a bit more open and less dense, it's not like all the other ones we've found in the jungle, this one has a row of flowers on both of its sides and a few butterflies are flying around it, as if it's some sort of aisle designed as an entrance hallway or something, my companions are not very sure about this, I can tell, the shaky expression on their faces that they're _clearly _trying to hide are giving it all away. They're probably thinking it's a trap.

Although, if it wouldn't be for those blasted voices in my head, I wouldn't trust it this much either…

Right now it would be a perfect time to tell them that if they wanna leave and return to civilization It's fine, it would do them good, it would do me even _more_ good, I would know they're okay, that they're safe… and right now their safety is my top priority… probably a bit more than finding my parents.

But then Gerald's voice rings in my head, the moment I found him following me:

"_I'm not letting you walk through this place alone man, whether you like it or not I'm going with you, and you're _not_ gonna convince me to go back"._

And then Helga's voice ran through my mind also:

"_You think just because you're telling me to go back I'll do it? No way! I'm not letting you two get all the fun to yourselves, I'm going too and I don't care what you both say!_

"_And what if we just "happen" to leave you behind, huh Pataki?!" Gerald said._

"_Then I think Mr. Simmons will like to hear about two of his students sneaking off into the jungle alone" She said smirking defiantly._

The voices of my friends are now just two more of those voices that right now inhabit my head, but just by re-hearing them, I know that any attempts of convincing them to get outta here and into safety will be futile, so I resolve to just keep on going and try to protect them any way I can… but as long as they're here with me, they're _not _leaving my sight.

As I´m about to continue our way I hear a grumble right behind me… and it wasn't one of those voices.

"Listen, Football Head, do you even _know_ where you're going?" Helga said.

"Yeah man, hate to say it but I have to agree with Pataki on this one, this all looks _too _convenient" Gerald said in agreement.

I knew they wouldn't feel right about this… maybe they're right, we should jus-

"_It's okay Arnold, nothing's going to hurt you, please, keep on going" _My thoughts were cut off by this voice. I closed my eyes and sighed.

"It's all right guys, this path's safe, it looks pretty untouched by La Sombra to me" I told them reassuringly.

"You sure man?" Gerald said.

"As sure as I'll ever be" I said confidently.

Gerald released an uneasy sigh while Helga just grumbled again.

"If something happens to us in there Arnoldo, you'll be answering to Ol' betsy. You hear me?" Helga said scowling threatengly and showing me her fist for emphasis.

I just chuckled and pulled her hand away calmly "Nothing's gonna happen to us guys, I promise" I sent her a reassuring smile and for a moment I could swear I saw her blush a little. I gotta keep that promise, I _have_ to protect my friends and _nothing_ is gonna happen to us "_I won't let it"._

Helga calms down a little and enters while Gerald sends me a nervous look before, he too enters the path. As a watch them walk into the more-thin jungle I hold me green-eyes medallion in my hands a little tight, which sends a strange sensation or warmth through my veins, my heart and my very being, this relaxes me a little even though I know that right now is _not _the time for such things.

"_Well done, Arnold" _The voice tells me_ "your confidence is admirable for someone so young, please, continue your way" _it says.

As soon as it finishes I decide not to question it, something tells me that there's much more to these voices than what I think. I feel like I'm somehow… _connected_ to them. That they're trying to help me.

And I trust them for it.

As I start walking through the jungle once again, I hear the voice say

"_You can do this Arnold; we trust you, we believe in you… please, save us"._

* * *

**Well, there it is! The reason for this, well I've always seen Arnold as having some kind of spiritual connection with the green-eyes, with him being a miracle baby and all. And besides i wanted to do something like this since ever, so here it is.**

**See ya later! And don't forget to review.**


End file.
